Fractured Mind, Body, and Soul
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Kidnapped three months ago, Hazel is now free, but she refuses to talk. Can recover from all the bad things that happened to her and be more like who she was before three months ago? Hazel X ?  it's a secret!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Weeks of being stuck in the stupid prison cell, no light, much abuse and so much more, and now they had her handcuffed and blindfolded. Things probably could get worse but in all honesty she was hoping she was going to die this time. In the time since she had been kidnapped she had tried to kill herself at least fifteen times, and was still trying to figure out a way to do it again, her current plan was to starve herself.

She was roughly thrown into a car, most likely a van. The car started to move, she sigh, nothing made sense with the people. If she were her kidnappers she would have done what she wanted to herself by now. They had already done everything possible to her that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to deal with the real world again. She had never been this suicidal before her kidnapping, but now…all she wanted was to be free of this torment.

The van stopped abruptly and there was some scrambling sounds from her captors. Some doors opened and she knew then that she had been left alone in the van. She sat up slowly, her arms ached from being forced behind her back. Voices reached her ears, they weren't loud, but she could hear them clearly. Everything was loud to her silence use to ears, and she could hear the voices clearly, and there was no real way to tell if they were people who would save her or not but it didn't matter, because they were probably better than the people who had taken her away in the first place.

She hopped onto her feet from the kneeling position she had been in before, it made a loud enough noise that the voices stopped for a second. She could hear the crunch of gravel under their feet, and when the sound stopped she knew that they were at the open door of the van.

"It's a girl…" said one voice.

"Isn't she the missing girl from like three months back?" asked the other.

"I don't know…take off the blindfold." said the same first voice.

The blind was pulled off her face, and she shut her eyes tightly against the sudden light. She heard a growl from somewhere, then realized that it was herself who was growling. She stopped, and squinted to get a look at the two people in front of her. One guy was blue, which was weird by her standards, but it wasn't like she could judge.

"Are you Hazel Thomas?" asked the blue guy, who was the first voice from before.

Hazel nodded, she hadn't spoken in…well a long time, and wasn't sure she could still talk at all. Her handcuffs were removed and she was taken to a car, a small bag was given to her. She looked at it confused at first, but then opened it. Shock crossed her silent face when the little bit of belongings she had had on her when she was taken were in the bag. Now she could call home, well as soon as she could talk.

"Hey," the blue guy said as he came up to her, "We're going to take you to a place where they're going to take care of you, but you're in Death City. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head and pretended to write in the air, she needed a piece of paper and pen or something to write with, even with yes or no questions they would get nowhere.

"Okay…well can you wait till we get you to Shibusen? There it would be more likely to be able to get you something to write with." He left without another word and went over to another guy, he then came back and started the car and drove to the place he called Shibusen.

Once at the place the blue guy called Shibusen, Hazel was taken by a nice looking African-American lady, who took her to what looked to be a simple infirmary. Hazel did the pen motion thing again, and this time was given a small white board and maker to write on.

"Hi, I'm Nygus. I'll be tending to your wounds."

_I'm fine…please don't… _Hazel wrote down quickly.

When Nygus read the note, she stared at Hazel, seeming to know why the girl didn't want her to examine her. "Well okay, but Sid won't be very happy with me for not doing as he asked…but since you don't seem comfortable with it there is nothing I can do about it…how about a change of clothes then?"

_Thank you…and please…a change of clothes would be great…ummmm…could you get me baggie pants and I don't really care about the shirt but could you get me a really big jacket as well?_

"Sure," Nygus replied and left to go get the clothing. A man with red hair walked in followed by a man with white hair and a giant screw in his head.

"So this is the missing girl?" asked the one with the screw in his head.

"Ya, Shinigami-Sama wants to see her after Nygus is done with her." replied the red head.

It pissed Hazel off that they were talking about her like she couldn't hear them, she quickly wrote out, _Hey idiots! I can hear everything you're saying! I'm not deaf!_

This seemed to take the red head aback, but the other guy just sorta chuckled to himself. Hazel glared at him, she didn't like the fact that he was laughing at her.

"I'm well aware that you aren't deaf, but Spirit probably doesn't. I'm Stein by the way."

_I'm sure you know who I am…_

"Yes, but it would be better if you confirmed it for us."

…_Hazel Thomas…_

"Here hun I was able to find what you wanted," Nygus walked back into the room with some clothing folded in her arms, then she noticed Stein and Spirit. "Oh, are you two here to take her to Shinigami-Sama?"

"Ya, are you almost done here Nygus?" asked Stein.

"Ya, just got her a change of clothing, so if you two could get out for a few moments that way she can get dressed, the she'll be ready to go see Shinigami-Sama."

The two men exited, and Hazel gave Nygus a forced smile. "Do you mind if I just look at you while you change? I want to look for any injuries that need to be treated right away."

Hazel shrugged, she didn't care, Nygus was a woman, Hazel didn't have a problem with woman. She quickly stripped out of her very old clothing and put on the new ones. Nygus noticed scars and a few dirty bandages, but said nothing at first, she waited until Hazel was done dressing.

"Would you mind if I changed the bandages you have? Your old ones are very dirty and old."

Hazel nodded slowly, Nygus slowly unwrapped all the old bandages and was shocked to find what lay beneath. Cuts, gashes, wounds that could kill, and there were scars from very old ones as well. Nygus wrapped the wounds back up not sure what to say, "Ummm…Dr. Stein and Death Scythe are waiting out there for you."

Hazel nodded, she put on her jacket and grabbed the white board and maker the exited the room. She then followed Stein and Spirit to a room, called Death Room. They entered and she silently followed them inside.

There were crosses everywhere and down the pathway there giant arch like things that looked like guillotines. Strangely enough Hazel was scared of them, she just looked at them with a strange look on her face. There was a raised area at the end of the guillotines, there was a really tall guy with a black cloak and funny looking skull mask on and sitting in a chair was some odd kid with three white stripes on one side of his hair, and flanking him were two girls.

Stein and Spirit went up onto the raised platform and greeted the people up there, Hazel stayed at the bottom of the steps. She looked down and started to mess with the end of the jacket sleeve. Then remembering the white board she sat down with her back to everyone and started to doodle on it. She ended up drawing a fairly good portrait of the guy and girls by the chair.

"Wow! You're really good! And you never even looked at us the whole time!" Hazel jumped at the sound of the voice, it was one of the girls from the chair. She had short blond hair, and big bright blue eyes. Hazel nodded slowly, not sure what to do.

"Patty stop bugging her! She's the girl who's been missing for like months!" Said the other girl, who had long blond hair. The guy just looked over at where Patty and Hazel were at, looking completely disinterested. Hazel gave him a glare, which seemed to shock him because his expression changed.

He got up and walked over to where Hazel and Patty were. He looked down at the picture on the board and his mouth dropped open. He grabbed it out of her hands and stared at the picture, in what seemed to be awe.

"The symmetry of this picture is amazing! You even got Liz and Patty's boobs to look like their symmetrical!"

Hazel slowly removed the board from the guy's hands and quickly wiped it clean with her sleeve. She quickly moved as far away as possible from the guy, which pretty much meant she was right next to the other group of people. She hid behind the group, not sure where else to go.

"Kidd don't scare her, she's been through a lot and doesn't talk." Said the masked guy.

_Why's Three Stripes so weird?_

She held up the board for everyone to read, Three Stripes, as Hazel referred to him, went into some kind of fit after reading the board. Liz and Patty both were trying to what look like console him, and the three adults just ignored it.

"Kidd has a thing for symmetry, I'm Death by the way nice to meet you Miss. Thomas." Death held out his hand for her to shake, Hazel took it and gave it a slow and unsteady shake. "You looked starved, would you like something to eat?"

She nodded, then wrote down, _I haven't really eaten in almost a week…_

Shinigami-Sama looked at her, and it seemed to her that it was shock that he was feeling considering she couldn't see his face.

"They didn't feed you?" exclaimed Death Scythe.

She shook her head,_ I refused to eat, another attempt of mine to kill myself…_

Everyone looked at her in shock, Hazel shrugged off the big jacket. The scars on her arms where only half visible under the bandages that Nygus had redone. She pulled up her shirt and there was a long scar running the length of her stomach, then rolling up her pant legs there were various marks along her legs. Then once proving that she had tried to kill herself, she covered back up the scars and shakily sat down on the ground.

Memories had begun to assault her senses, memories that she would rather forget. She was stuck in the memories and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to fight back. Slowly she was brought back by someone gently shaking her.

Blood was flowing from a new wound, no it was an old one. The cut had ripped back open when she had roughly grabbed her arms, squeezing them until old pains opened back up. Looks of concern were on everyone's faces even Three Stripes.

"Are you okay?" asked multiple people.

She shakily grabbed for the board and maker, _I'm as fine as I could be…bad things from the last months of my life…_

"Kidd I want you, Liz, and Patty to take care of her. Protect her, the whole reason we were able to find her was because the people who had kidnapped her were going to trade her for something. She's worth something to them, and therefore they may go to the trouble of trying to get her back. I want you to guard her and try to help rehabilitee her. Understood?" asked Lord Death.

"Yes father," answered Three Stripes, Liz and Patty just nodded.

So Liz, Patty, and Three Stripes took Hazel home with them. The house was big, which Hazel wasn't sure how to feel about that little fact. She had been locked in a small cell for the last three months of her life, and now she was in a large house. Things were really hard to deal with at this moment, this morning she had been the same captive she had been for three months, and now she was no longer that same captive, now she was free again.

She plopped down onto the ground of the house, unsure of what to do. So many options, she could work on art again. The thought of being able to paint and draw freely again made her smile. The others were watching her and were shocked that she smiled and when the tears started to fall down her face they panicked.

"What's wrong?" asked Liz.

_Nothing…for the first time in three months…I'm happy to be alive….I can draw and paint again…I can live…_

Three Stripes looked at her oddly, so she wrote down, _What's your problem Three Stripes?_

That seemed to piss him off, "My name isn't Three Stripes! It's Death the Kidd!" He shouter angrily at her.

"But to us he's just Kiddo!" giggled out Patty.

…_I really don't care…either way he's just a guy…_

Liz looked at Hazel in pity, "They did some really bad things to you didn't they?"

…_Ya…_

Kidd looked at the two confused, he didn't understand what Liz had meant. And when it did hit him, shock quickly crossed his face. Humans never stopped horrifying him.

"Come on let's get you to your room…" Kidd pulled her up and led her to a room up the stairs and to the right. "Here's your room, Liz can help you with anything else. Dinner's at eight o'clock sharp." He left her standing there, quickly walking into a room one door from her new room.

Hazel looked at Liz questioningly, she shrugged, a small smile on her face. She led Hazel into her room and showed her all she needed to know. Then left the girl to her new room to get settled.

Liz walked over to Kidd's room and knocked, she entered and said, "Kidd you did a good thing…just don't treat her strange, if anything act like she's completely normal." Liz left Kidd to his thoughts as well and went to hang with her sister.

**Okay, so a new story that was stuck in my head...please review otherwise i won't put up anymore chapters...**

**~DBH**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Hazel woke up and had a small panic attack. Then yesterday came back to her, she plopped back down on the soft bed. It didn't seem real to her, she was safe.

Dinner came back to her, Liz, Kidd, and Patty had made it so normal. Normal was what Hazel really wanted, normal was what she hadn't had for the last three months of her life, and now she had a chance to be normal. She didn't even have to go back to her adopted family, it's not like they would care, they could find another heir, she didn't want to have to deal with all their bullshit again. It was probably their fault that she had been kidnapped in the first place. She never had to go back to that place of horror, she was never aloud to be a kid there, the only thing she was aloud to do that she enjoyed was her art.

Hazel shook her head and got up, Liz had shown her that there was a bathroom in her room. She hadn't showered in months, three of 'em! Hazel stripped her barrowed pj's off and hopped in the steaming stream of water. Soon all the grit and nasty stuff that had been on her from her cell, now she could clearly see her alabaster skin. Her black hair still lacked it's old luster, but after washing it a couple of times it was better. Hazel got out of the shower and stared into the mirror. She traced her scars, all her wounds had healed over night, she healed quickly, that's one reason the Thomas family had adopted her in the first place.

Each scar was a reminder of the pain she had gone through the last three months. They would disappear in a couple of months, and then her skin would be flawless again. Hazel put a hand to her neck, feeling the small ridged line that was from her first attempt at killing herself. It was gone from sight and soon the minuscule line would be gone as well.

She sighed, she needed to get dressed. She pulled on her clothing, then looked into the mirror one last time. Her hair was long, longer than she had ever had it, and she wanted it gone. She was going to ask where she could get a haircut at, anything to help her forget and change herself.

She exited her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, everyone was already in there. Liz was cooking breakfast, and Kidd and Patty were sitting at the little table in the kitchen just relaxing and trying to wake up. Hazel sat down next to Patty and wrote down, _Where can I get a hair cut?_

"I don't know…if we want our hair cut Kiddo usually does it for us cause he doesn't want someone ruining our symmetry of our hair!" said Patty.

Hazel looked at Kidd for a minute, who seemed uncomfortable with her piercing storm gray eyes on him. Then she looked away and started to write again.

_Kidd…would you cut my hair then? I want it mostly gone…_

Everyone just stared at the board and the message on it, no one had ever asked Kidd to cut their hair before.

A delighted look crossed his face, "Of course I will! I'll have to draw out some plans…"

"You know what, I'm sure Maka or Tsubaki knows someone who cuts hair…" Liz said louder than needed to, but Hazel got the hint.

_No Kidd it's fine…I'm sure you don't need extra work, you do have school so…I'll ask someone else…_

Kidd looked disappointed but glumly nodded. Patty got up and started to set out plates and silverware for breakfast. They ate quickly and before all of them knew it, it was time for Kidd, Liz, and Patty to go to school.

"Well come on," said Kidd when Hazel plopped down on a couch. She looked at him like he was crazy, which she was pretty sure he was by now.

_Ummm…where? I'm not enrolled in your school nor do I belong there…_

"Doesn't matter Professor Stein will understand since he was there when I was assigned to protect you." Kidd said plainly.

_Ok, but we need to stop at an art store or something, I need something to do all day. And I need some supplies!_

"I don't think we'll have time, you can wait till after school is over." Kidd replied.

_Then give me about $200 and I'll go myself! I can find my way to the school on my own. I'll go by myself and you won't be late._

Kidd sighed, "You can't go on your own, and why the hell do you need 200 dollars!"

_I thought of maybe getting some other clothes as well, since this is all I have…I can pay you back…my adopted family the Thomas's are rich as hell. And I have a lot of money in my bank account, I just don't have any of my cards or stuff…I didn't have my wallet on me when I was kidnapped._

"I'll go with you to get some art supplies, but clothes can wait." Kidd ran a hang down his face in defeat, "Liz, Patty, tell Dr Stein that I'll be late because of her please."

"Alright will do, come on Patty let's not be late." The two girls left the house and left Kidd and Hazel alone.

_**I probably should have asked Liz to come with me…oh well nothing I can do about it now…at least he won't expect me to talk…**_

They ended up walking to a little art store, once they left the house. Inside a huge smile lit onto Hazel's face, when Kidd spotted it he gave a small smile of his own, secretly pleased at being able to see her so happy. Hazel hurried to certain isles, Kidd saw bunches of different types of art things and Hazel would look at one thing and either put it in her basket or put it back on the shelf. Kidd was thankful that it seemed she knew what she needed or wanted.

Hazel had found a ton of pens and some pencils to her liking. Now she wanted to look at paints but she didn't think Kidd would go for it. He had said through that they would go shopping again after school, so she kept in the mind the chance to get paints. She found some pens of color and grabbed one of each color, then moved onto shading pencils and the like. Her basket was almost full and she still needed some sketch books. She walked to another isle and found a bunch of sketch books, she picked out three, each one consisting of a different type of paper.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and quickly spun around, a man in a uniform for the store. Hazel felt her body tense up, and a cold impassive look come onto her face.

"Can I help you Miss?" the guy asked.

Hazel shook her head and turned to go, the man grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Listen I need you to just act like you need help, see my boss is watching me and if I don't help someone find something I might get fired so…"

Kidd entered the isle after Hazel, he had found an art book that had interested him. When he saw the man holding onto Hazel's arm and could just make out a slight look of fear in her eyes. He grabbed the man roughly and said, "If you don't let go of her know I might have to kill you."

The man visible paled and slowly turned around, "Listen dude, I was just trying to help her find her way around the store that's all.."

"I find that hard to believe since I know she doesn't speak. Back off now or else," Kidd glared at the man, who instantly turned tail and ran. "Are you okay?"

Hazel shook her head, he could see her walls break down, and when she visibly started to shake he gently took the basket from her and set it on the ground. He then pulled her into his arms, she tensed for a second then quickly relaxed. She clung to him, trying to have a breakdown in the store, worse had happened to her before she could calm down and she knew it. Hazel pulled back and took a few more deep breaths, then gave Kidd a shaky smile, she pointed to the check out. Kidd picked up the basket and they walked over there.

They checked out, with a total of $185.95 worth of stuff. Kidd looked shocked at the total, but had paid it none the less. It wasn't like he was strapped for cash either. They headed to DWMA, when they got there Kidd looked at his watch, they were about an hour late, which in all cases wasn't always so unusual for him, since his OCD over symmetry sometimes made him a lot later.

They walked into the classroom and Stein looked at them, nodded then went back to writing something on the board. Kidd started to head for his desk but noticed that Hazel wasn't behind him he turned back around and motioned to come on. She shook her head and quickly wrote down, _I'm going to go see Nygus…I don't feel like being loud in the class because of the bags, don't worry I know where it is. I have a great memory!_

Kidd looked unhappily at her but nodded a frown on his face. She was safe in Shibusen, any idiot stupid enough to try and kidnap her here had problems.

Hazel hurried down to the nurses office and found Nygus inside, Hazel smiled at her and asked if she could stay in there for a while, Nygus agreed. So Hazel sat down on a bed and took out all her new art stuff. She sorted through it all, mentally categorizing every thing until she had about fifteen different piles. Then taking a permanent maker she had also gotten she marked each one like she would do at home, using the same old system that had never failed her before. Nygus looked up when Hazel gave a happy kind of squeak.

"Well it's good to hear you make some kind of sound…think you'll talk anytime soon?"

Hazel just shrugged, she didn't know if she really wanted to talk anytime soon. She figured when she started to talk again, people would want to hear what happened, and that wasn't something she felt the need to share. Plus she wasn't even sure she could talk anymore, one reason she had stopped talking was because she had lost the power of speech because of screaming so much.

A bell sounded, making her jump, Nygus laughed softly. "That's the lunch bell, Kidd, Liz, and Patty should be waiting for you. Or maybe they may come and get you."

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Kid and the sisters walked in, along with four other people. Kidd introduced them as Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Hazel nodded to all of them, not sure what to do since she didn't talk.

"So Liz told you me you wanted to get a hair cut, right?" asked Maka.

Hazel nodded, _Ya my hair has always been kept long, but I want it all gone…_

"Huh so really don't talk…" Said Black*Star.

"Black*Star…" Maka hit him in the head with a book.

Hazel's eyes widened, _Maka…that wasn't necessary, I sorta expect those kinds of questions…._

"Oh…well Black*Star almost always has it coming anyways…" Maka shrugged.

"Hey you must be hungry, let's go eat," Soul led the way out of the infirmary.

-DBH-

Lunch had been an interesting affair for Hazel, the group talked and joked and messed around. She assumed that this was what kids her age were suppose to do at lunch, her last high school she had sat with the approved people, spoken of approved things. She really hated it, it was nothing like this, this was something she could get use to.

Now school was over and there was shopping to be done. Hazel wasn't looking forward to going shopping, but for once she was going to be able to pick out her own clothing. Normally she had to wear stuff that fit her position, here she didn't have one and could wear whatever she wanted. A grin appeared on her face, life was getting better and better by the second. The only thing that was awesome was the fact that all her painting stuff was back at her 'home', but otherwise life was pretty great.

Hazel was poked in the side and she emitted a squeak, and set a glare at the three of her friends. _What was that for?_

"Your head was in the clouds, so Patty thought it would be a good idea to poke you. Mostly thinking that might snap you out of it," answered Liz.

_But who poked me? _

The twin pistols both pointed at Kidd, shock crossed his face and when he saw an evil one pass onto Hazel's, he got extremely worried. Hazel scribbled something onto the board, showed it only to Liz and Patty, Liz grinned evilly and Patty started to giggle.

Kidd quickened his pace, which wasn't a necessarily good thing, since that's what the girls sort of needed. Each girl would quickly some up behind Kidd and poke him in the side, soon they had him squirming between all three of them.

"STOP IT!" Kidd pleaded. "I'm sorry! I won't poke you again! Just stop!"

Hazel smiled and nodded to Liz and Patty that the mission was complete, of course Patty gave him one more double poke, making him jump forward.

The trip to the store was uneventful, they got clothes and got out, much to Hazel and Kidd's happiness at not having to go shopping for a long period of time. When they all got home, Hazel went strait up to her room and put her new clothing away. Then came back down stairs.

-DBH-

A couple of weeks passed and before anyone knew it Hazel was just another addition to their group of friends and a good person in everyone's lives.

"Hey, Stein can I barrow Hazel for a bit?" asked Death Scythe one day.

Stein nodded and Hazel followed Death Scythe out of the room and to the Death Room. Inside she sat down across from Shinigami-Sama.

"Well, let's get strait to the point that you're here. The other day, a very nice lady by the name of Rosa Thomas, contacted us. And is coming here in a few days to come get her daughter."

-DBH-

**Hope you readers liked this chapter...please comment! and if you have any questions please do send them in...sorry this is such a lame author's note...mine are usually better, and if you know my story Serenity and Radiance then you know that for sure...anyways...see you all next time! sorry for the late update, but i'm off my game right now and have a killer headache at this very moment...later**

**~DBH**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hazel was laying on her bed, her hands propping up her head. The silence of the room was broken slightly when the door was opened and closed. The bed moved and the stilled as the person stilled beside her. Not needed to even glance over, she knew the feel of the soul next to her well, considering she was with him almost all day.

Kidd laid next to her unmoving and silent. He knew what today was, it was the day Rosa Thomas was going to come and take her away. Over the last month and a half, the two had become close, and since Kidd was suppose to always keep an eye on Hazel, it was a good thing they had bonded.

The bed shifted as Hazel flipped to look at Kidd, he did likewise. The looked at each other, stormy gray eyes looking into soft golden ones. A small smile appeared on Hazel's face, Kidd could tell she wasn't sure she was ready for this, but neither of them really had a say in it.

"Ready?" he asked.

She shook her head, this was the one thing was had been dreading for the last two days. She refused to pack her things, anything to keep delaying her leaving later that day. She knew Rosa would make her leave that night, there was always something that would take the woman away from Hazel.

Hazel sat up and sighed heavily, there was no delaying the meeting any longer. She got up off the bed and pulled on her shoes, Kidd got up as well and did the same. They exited the room closing the door.

-DBH-

Inside the Death Room Hazel waited with Kidd, they were sitting next to each other in front of a table. Hazel was tense with nerves, and when the sounds of approaching footsteps sounded through the corridor, she stiffened more.

Three people came down the corridor, in the middle was Rosa Thomas, she was taller and had graying brown hair, she had a strong soul. Kidd could feel the power and respect that the woman commanded. This was the woman who had adopted Hazel and was raising her to take her place in the company.

The other two seemed pissed off to be there in the first place, Kidd could see the resemblance between Rosa and the two others, Rosa's biological children. Hazel had told him how both of them were greedy pigs and that's why Rosa didn't want them inheriting the business, and that was why Hazel had been adopted in the first place.

All three of the bowed to Lord Death, "Thank you for finding and rescuing my daughter." Said Rosa.

"No problem! It's been great having her around! Everyone loves her! She's been staying with my son, Death The Kidd!" exclaimed Shinigami-sama.

Kidd squeezed Hazel's hand under the table and got up to introduce himself, "Hello."

"Thank you for giving Hazel a place to stay," Rosa smiled sweetly at Kidd, Kidd smiled back.

"Erica, Alex, go wait outside. I'm sure I'm safe in the presence of Lord Death." Erica and Alex grunted and walked back out of the Death Room.

Hazel finally stepped up next to Kidd once Erica and Alex left, Rosa smiled at her. Hazel didn't even bother to try and smile back, her old masks were broken and in her mind, beyond repair.

"Hazel…I'm so glad you're okay…" Rosa's voice broke, her mask falling away. She pulled Hazel into an embrace, holding her close. Hazel didn't even bother to wrap her arms around her adopted mom.

"I know, you blame me don't you…"

Hazel nodded, not willing to look Rosa in the eyes. "I…" Hazel cleared her throat, hoping her voice would work for her. "I…I blame you for adopting me…and forcing me into a…life I never wanted for myself…the only good thing…for me…was being able…to draw and paint…"

Kidd tried to cover the shock on his face, never once had he heard Hazel speak. Scream, yes, that was a very frequent thing since she often woke up screaming from a nightmare. But actually words and phrases was a very new thing.

"I'm sorry, but you're the best person for the job…" Rosa looked away at this, anyone could tell she felt guilty.

Hazel shook her head, "No…not anymore…I'm ruined…broken…I don't function right anymore…"

"You'll get better, and I think you'll be even a better person now."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU! BAD SHIT HAPPENED TO ME! MY MIND IS FUCKED UP BEYOND COMPARE! I TIRED TO KILL MYSELF OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD DIE! I HATE MYSELF ENOUGH!" Hazel yelled out.

Rosa ended up taking a step back at Hazel's outburst, but was ready with her own.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE THIS TIME! YOU'RE COMING HOME WEATHER OR NOT YOU WANT TO!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!"

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK I AM YOUR MOTHER NOW! GET OVER IT! UNTIL YOU ARE EIGHTTEEN YEARS OLD YOU ARE UNDER MY GURADENSHIP!"

Hazel fell to the ground, she wrapped her arms around her torso, to many flashes of memory. To many things that flowed through her head, it felt as if her head was going to explode from the pressure of it all. Hazel was able to calm down enough through to hear Rosa's next words, "We're going to go get your stuff and then we're leaving on the five o'clock train out of here."

Rosa stormed out, Hazel stood there shaking with fury. There were times where she couldn't stand that woman. Kidd placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly her shaking subsided.

"Come on, we should get your stuff…" Kidd said quietly.

"Well Hazel you are always welcome here!" said Shinigami.

She nodded, then headed out, Kidd following behind her. They headed back to the house, but outside of the house was a standoff between the Thompson sisters and the Thomas group. Erica and Alex were both being stared down by Liz and Patty.

"Kidd these people say their here to take away Hazel!" Shouted out Patty.

"Ya they are Patty, their her adopted family," Kidd just caught a slight twitch come from Rosa, but decided not to provoke the woman.

"What! They can't have her! Their the ones who let her get kidnapped in the first place!" Yelled out Patty again.

Hazel walked right up to Patty and whispered into the girl's ear, Patty straightened from shock, but then nodded. Hazel hugged her and quickly slipped inside the house.

"Liz, Patty, don't let them in I don't feel like having people ruin the symmetry of my house, if they try to get in shoot them…" Kidd entered the house without a second glance at hi weapons, knowing they would listen surely for the sake that they both already hated the people trying to get in.

Kidd quickly found Hazel in her room, she was roughly throwing stuff into a duffel bag. Kidd picked up a back pack he had bought for her for her art supplies, and carried it over to the bed. When she stopped for a split second to look at the bag, Kidd saw the tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into his arms, weeks of seeing her tears coming back into use.

Every night, Liz, Patty, and himself would end up all going into Hazel's room because of her screams. They would all try to calm her down and eventually she would, her tears broke them all down, it was the fact that even after weeks of being free she still had to fear.

When Hazel pulled back, Kidd gave her a small reassuring smile. She didn't bother to give one back, Kidd knew she wasn't fine, and he wasn't sure that going back would help her at all. Most likely it would make her worse.

"Hey in two years…you mind if I come back here?" asked Hazel suddenly.

"Course not, there will always be an open door for you here in Death City." answered Kidd.

"Cool…cause as soon as I turn 18 I'm leaving that hell hole, and I'm going to need a place to stay…" she smiled crookedly, her voice sounded weird after not speaking for almost five months.

"We'll be waiting for you, and if we're not here, just go see father. He'll help you out till I get home."

Hazel hugged Kidd tightly before finishing her packing. Once done she went into her backpack and took out a sketch book. She flipped through until finding what she was looking for, she pulled out the page and handed it to Kidd.

Kidd looked at the picture, it was a drawing of everyone of their friends together at lunch, Hazel had even added herself into the picture. And on the bottom there was a note:

_Here's a picture of everyone, me, you, our friends…something to remember me by…_

_~Hazel_

Kidd smiled and hugged Hazel, "Thanks for the picture…I'm sad that I don't have something to give to you…"

"Don't worry I have plenty of pictures of you right in here," she patted the sketch book. "Back during classes, I had nothing better to do, so I would draw people, lots of you…your expressions are always fun…"

Hazel glanced at the clock, it was 4:45. If they weren't on time for the train bad things would come into action. She grabbed her backpack and was about to grab the duffel bag but Kidd grabbed it, a false smile on his face. Hazel placed one on her face as well.

Outside, Liz and Patty were still guarding the door, and once Kidd and Hazel were outside, understanding grimaces formed on their faces. They understood that Hazel was going to be leaving and not going to be coming back anytime soon, maybe never.

"Come on, say your goodbyes and let's get going. I don't want to be late," said Rosa.

Hazel hugged the girls first, muttering stuff to them. Then she hugged Kidd, he held her tight. Hazel pulled back, then stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Thank you…" she placed a light kiss onto his cheek and then turned around and walked down the steps.

On the train, she drew one picture. Taking her time and being very carefully to get every detail right. By the time they got to their destination, the picture was only half finished, but you could see the faces and bodies taking shape for the people in the picture. When the picture was finished it would show three people standing on the front steps of a large house all crying, there would be two girls flanking a guy.

* * *

**So i finished this chapter fairly fast...had nothing better to, i've been at my grandma's for the last day and a half. so no internet! but that was chapter 3!**


End file.
